


[attempt] no.2

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: [mis]carriage [2]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an accident, but Dallas tries again anyway. [tw for pregnancy/miscarriage and suicidal thoughts. Part 2 of the [mis]carriage series]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[attempt] no.2

_**redux** _

After he and Luck start dating, Dallas gets pregnant again. Like last time, it's unplanned, but this time there's a father in the picture. This time, the stakes are higher.

When he gets the news, he feels numb. Not like he couldn't figure it out on his own. Almost as soon as the morning sickness, the sensitivity, the bloated feeling starts, Dallas knows what's going on. Even though he was told it would never happen again, he knows that there's life inside of him now.

He doesn't tell Luck at first. It's not purely out of selfishness, he just doesn't want to get the poor man's hopes up only to have them crushed. Dallas is trying not to get too happy, either. He's proven the doctors wrong on one front, but there's still a good chance he could miscarry.

In fact, Luck doesn't even find out until Maiza (who diagnosed Dallas's pregnancy) asks him if he thinks he's ready to be a father. He totally blanks, and that's when they both realize that someone's been keeping secrets.

Luck's gentle as he always is when he confronts Dallas. They've shared a lot about their pasts, and if there's one thing Luck knows, it's that aggressive confrontation would only lead to a fight, and that's not what Dallas needs right now. Even so, when he finds out Dallas breaks down into horrible, painful sobs, clinging to Luck as if he's the only thing he has left.

Dallas tells Luck about the past miscarriage, about the doctors, about how he wanted to die when it first happened and how he _would_ die if it happened again. Luck calms him, rocks back and forth as he holds him in his arms, kissing his scalp and telling him it won't happen again, he'll make sure of it.

Whether or not Dallas believes him is yet to be seen.


End file.
